Total eclipse of the heart
by Samandjackforever
Summary: I so badly want to go back with you daniel. Oneshot, Daniel and Janet. Please Review, I want to know what you think! DUH!


Summary- I so badly want to go back with you daniel.

A/N- Daniel and Janet pairing.

Total eclipse of the heart

Daniel was sitting in his office. It was 3:00 in the morning and he was wide awake. Tonight was the anniversary of when the SGC lost a key member. Janet.

The only light in the whole room was the computer light. He can just image what Janet would say, "She would probably say, you're going to strain your eyes!" daniel said to the office walls.

"You will." Something whispered, Daniel looked around his office and saw no one. "Maybe I need to get some sleep." Daniel told him self as he turned off his computer, left his office and made his way to his room at the SGC.

_In the room-_

The room was pitch black. Daniel went to turn on the lights, but they didn't seem to go on. "Light bulb must have burnt out." Daniel said to himself. He just shrugged and made his way to his bed.

Once he got in bed, he felt another person there. Soft, but cold smooth skin, "Hello?" Daniel asked, but didn't get a response, he just felt cold fingers wrap around his arm and pull him forward, closer to the cold figure, and then his vision went black.

When Daniel woke up, he found himself in a field of white roses. Daniel stood up carefully, trying not to step on the beautiful creations that the ground can produce. He looked up and there she was, Janet, standing with wings of the purest white and a dress of the deepest red.

Daniel stepped forward, inching closer to her, reaching a hand out to her. His breath hitched when was standing right in front of her, she was beautiful.

"Daniel," janet whispered to him, "this is not a dream." Janet said to him. "It has to be, your…." Daniel couldn't finish, tears slid down his cheeks, "I know daniel, don't cry." She cupped his face, her hand was soft and warm, Daniel put his hand on hers and sighed.

"I miss you so much." Daniel told her, and she nodded, "I know I miss you too, daniel, there's something you must do to bring me back, no matter how bad it is, you need to cut off my wings." Janet said and daniel gave her a confused look, "Janet that is an odd request." Daniel said and janet looked away.

"Daniel you must, if you love me you will." Janet said as she picked up the knife lying on the rock behind her, "Please," She whispered as she handed the knife to him.

"Will it hurt you?" Daniel asked as he looked at the knife in his hands, "Yes," janet replied honestly, "I want so badly to go back with you daniel, please." Janet pleaded as she kissed his lips softly, then she turned her back to him, He nodded and took one of her wings in hand and began to cut.

Janet didn't cry nor scream in pain, but only winced in pain every once and a while. "It's done they are off." Daniel said as he dropped the knife and looked at the wings, now covered in blood, lying on the floor. He noticed her wound was still bleeding, so he took off his shirt and pressed on the wound and stopped the bleeding.

Janet still didn't turn around, daniel looked around and all the white roses turned deep red and the clear sky became filled with clouds. "Janet, are you alright?" Daniel asked as he turned her around. Her skin was cold and smooth. He looked in her eyes and found that they held worry. She mouthed out something, but daniel didn't know what she meant.

Just then, roots came up from the ground and made their way up Daniel and Janet's legs, Daniel grabbed Janet's hand and held it tight as his vision went black.

Daniel sat up in his bed, sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked around his room and there on the floor with feathers around her was janet.

Daniel got up carefully and walked over to her and checked for a pulse and found a weak one. "Janet?" Daniel whispered as he kissed her lightly on the lips, keeping his hand on her wrist to keep checking the pulse. Suddenly, her pulse became strong and Daniel pulled away, "Janet? Babe?" Daniel asked hoping to get a response, "Don't call me babe you know I hate that!" Janet exclaimed as she sat up. "Daniel," Janet said as she grinned, "You did it! IT WORKED!" Janet shouted happily, and Daniel kissed her and picked her up.

He carried her to the bed, and laid her down. "Just what I wanted one angel sent from heaven." Daniel said as he kissed her again. "I love you." Janet said and daniel smiled, "I love you too." He replied as he kissed her passionately.

END!


End file.
